Applications of copolyesters (COPE) are limited when low hardness (<22 Shore D) is a desired property. Commercially lower hardness and higher melt flow within copolyesters blends can be achieved by adding oil into these types of compounds. However, this is not always desired depending on the application and can have a significant influence on other properties. Thus, an ongoing need exists for copolyester blends having a desired combination of hardness and melt flow.